Paradicum Evenanti
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The sequel to 'Jafar and Jasmine'.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Aladdin.**

* * *

**Paradicum Evenanti**

**Jafar and Jasmine has been married for 2 years, 6 days 1 hour and 50 minutes.**

They love each other very much.

It's a Saturday in the fall.

Jafar sit on the sultan's throne in the palace.

"How do you feel, my man?" says Jasmine as she enter the room.

"Good. A bit horny." says Jafar in a mature calm dark voice.

"Nice." says Jasmine in a sexy erotic tone.

"Let's see if you still know how to give me blowjobs." says Jafar as he open up his pants to reveal his big dick.

"Me is great at that." says Jasmine as she goes down on her knees in front of Jafar and starts to give him a blowjob.

"You sure are, baby!" moans Jafar.

Jasmine smile as she slowly suck Jafar's dick.

Jafar's dick grow stiff.

"Shit, yeah! Damn sexy!" monas Jafar, being very horny.

It makes Jasmine happy to know that she can give Jafar pleasure.

"Do that faster!" moans Jafar.

"Yes, my sultan!" says Jasmine in her best porno-voice.

She suck faster.

"Fuck! Don't stop!" moans Jafar.

"Okay." says Jasmine with a slutty smile.

"Erotic!" moans Jafar.

Jasmine suck harder.

"Yes, baby!" moans Jafar.

Jasmine's pussy get wet.

"Want me to ride your magnificent dick?" says Jasmine.

Even though they are equals in their relationship, Jasmine often allow Jafar to be dominant during sex.

"I do, Jasmine, my sexy queen." says Jafar.

Jasmine open up her baggy red harem pants and takes a seat on Jafar's dick, allowing it to slide up into her sexy pussy.

"Mmmm!" moans a happy Jasmine as she ride Jafar's stiff dick.

"Fuck!" moans Jafar, all horny.

"Yeah! Jafar, your big hard dick twitch so cozy inside me!" moans a happy horny Jasmine.

"Thanks! Your pussy is damn wet and sexy!" moans Jafar.

"Awww!" moans Jasmine, all cutie cute.

"Babe, you sure are damn fuckable!" moans Jafar in a hard manly tone.

Way back before she fell in love with Jafar, that tone would have scared Jasmine so much, but now it makes her horny.

"Yes, me is slutty and sexy!" moans Jasmine with a sweet smile.

She gives Jafar a kiss.

"I'm glad you're my wife." says Jafar.

"It's my honor to be your wife that you can fuck and trust." says Jasmine.

"Yes!" moans Jafar.

"Mmmm, soooo sexy!" moans Jasmine.

Jasmine ride a bit faster.

"Fuck me!" moans Jafar.

"Shit...yes!" moans Jasmine in a sexual porno-tone.

"Indeed, my erotic queen!" moans Jafar.

"Your dick is so sexy!" moans Jasmine.

"So is your pussy!" moans Jafar.

45 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, fuck!" moans Jafar as he cum in Jasmine's pussy.

"Mmmm, yay!" moans Jasmine with pleasure as she get an orgasm.

"That was very good." says Jafar with an evil smile.

"Indeed, Jafar." says Jasmine in a soft porno-voice.

"Yes, sexy woman." says Jafar.

Jafar gives Jasmine a kiss.

"Awww!" says a happy Jasmine.

Jasmine climb off Jafar's dick.

She lick it clean.

"Cute women should clean up, right?" says Jasmine.

"Indeed, my love." says Jafar.

Jasmine smile as she close her pants again and leave the room.

"My husband is so wonderful. He fuck me so good." says a happy Jasmine.

She walk to what used to be her own room.

These days she and Jafar of course sleep in the same room, but Jasmine still keep her old bedroom as well and she is allowed to.

"Lucky is what I am. I have a husband who can satisfy my sexual desires." says a happy Jasmine as she takes a seat on the bed.

Jasmine really love Jafar and he love her.

She drink some wine.

"Such a skilled fucker Jafar is." says Jasmine.

The next day.

Jasmine goes down on all 4 on the bed in the bedroom she share with Jafar.

Jafar slide his dick into Jasmine's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm! Fuck me!" moans Jasmine, all horny and happy.

"Shit, yeah!" moans Jafar, being very horny.

Jasmine love the way Jafar fuck her.

"I love you!" moans Jasmine.

Clearly she is really horny.

"Holy fuck!" moans Jafar.

"Yay!" moans Jasmine. "So sexy!"

"Indeed, Jasmine!" moans Jafar. "You're damn fuckable!"

"Thanks!" moans Jasmine.

"Such a sexy woman you are!" moans Jafar.

"Yes, Jafar!" moans Jasmine.

Jafar fuck harder and Jasmine enjoy it very much.

"Mmmm, bang me!" moans a happy Jasmine.

"Of course, my slutty babe!" moans Jafar.

"Drill my pussy!" moans Jasmine. "It feels soooo nice!"

"Yes!" moans Jafar. "Shit, such a wet pussy you have!"

"And you have a very hard dick!" moans Jasmine.

"Do you love that, woman?" moans Jafar.

"I do...very much!" moans Jasmine.

"Good, my slutty queen!" moans Jafar.

"I'm your slutty sexy wife, yes!" moans Jasmine.

"Indeed, baby!" moans Jafar.

20 minutes later.

Jafar fuck faster and Jasmine enjoy it.

"Mmmm...soooo sexy!" moans a very horny Jasmine.

"Fuck, yes!" moans Jafar, being very horny as well.

"Cum in me, please!" moans Jasmine.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Jafar as he thrust his dick into the bottom of Jasmine's pussy and cum a lot.

"Mmmm, amazing!" moans a very happy Jasmine as she an orgasm.

"That was a good fuck." says Jafar as he slowly pull out his dick from Jasmine's pussy.

"So true, it was really sexy." says Jasmine.

"Where did you learn to be such a great fuck?" says Jafar.

"Natural talent." says Jasmine.

"Okay. That's very nice." says Jafar.

Jasmine gives Jafar a kiss on his dick.

"You love my dick, don't you, baby Jasmine?" says Jafar.

"I do love it, my magical husband. You're an amazing fucker." says a happy Jasmine in a cute voice.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
